Firelands
Firelands The Firelands is the molten domain forged by the titans to house Ragnaros and his wayward minions. Following Deathwing's emergence into Azeroth, Ragnaros and his servants surged onto the slopes of Mount Hyjal before being driven back by the sacred mountain's valiant defenders. Now Ragnaros is rallying his loyalists to defend the Firelands from Azeroth's champions. Difficulty Firelands is the first medium hard raid you are likely to encounter. Atleast in 10m normal. Like Bastion of Twilight and Blackwing Descent it is avaible in both 10 and 25man dificulties and both normal and heroic. The damage the bosses does are not to high for most of the bosses, but most of the tacts is really hard to do with solo. But as far as we know, most classes can do all the bosses except Majordomo solo. We know Majordomo Staghelm is soloable by most classes. But since some classes also will have a bad time doing him we have settet it soo the raid have a requirement of 1-2 players to complete everyboss. While the other 6/7 bosses remain soloable. Hard but possible. Bosses Like Blackwing Descent you got multiple choices on what bosses you want to engage first. The raid is special in the form that it have the form of a complete wasteland and not like storming a fortess, where every boss got its special part of the wasteland. The first boss wich is worth putting up is Shannox, unlike the other bosses this one doesn't have a speciall place to where it stands. But instead while you kill 25 mobs in the firelands he will start patroling around the road always against the lock. You can see how close he is to be summoned about how close the hunting horn is wich can be heard across the whole wastelands. The other bosses Alyzrasor, Lord Ryolith and Beth'ilac. Can be found in each corner of the wastelands. The last one Baleroc wich is most likely a referance to the Balrog from lord of the rings. Wich stands as a guardian in front of a giant bridge. When all the bosses are defeated you can start an animation wich takes you to the two last bosses. Wich the second last is Majordomo Staghelm. To take down this one, you might need help with a friend. Alltough he is soloable by some classes, and the last one is Ragnaros the Firelord wich is the end boss of the firelands raid and the ending boss of tier 12. * Beth'tilac * Shannox * Lord Ryoltih * Alysrazor * Baleroc * Majordomo Staghelm * Ragnaros Rewards Firelands is aswell the first raid in the cataclysm expansion to give reasonable rewards. And aswell it have more reasons to be soloed/raided, than most other raids. First of all, firelands have transmog gear. Wich in itself isn't necessarily special. But it have one item wich goes beyond the others. A reforged Sulfuras hand of ragnaros. Wich drops from the last boss, and have the same design as the early legendary item from Molten core. It also have 2 mount drops. One from Alyzrasor, Flametalon of Alyzrasor. Wich teoreticaly is a ravenlord on fire. The next one, Smoldering Egg of Malygazor. Is a firebird with orignal colour that drops from ragnaros in both the normal and heroic version. Aswell as the Corrupted egg of Malygazor. Wich teaches you how to fly another Firehawk, with the same design as the one wich drops from Ragnaros. But has a more purple color. And aswell that it is the home of the legendary staff, Tarecgosa' Dragonwrath. Wich transforms you to a blue drake. And the twink gear there isnt to bad either if you would choose to boost a 85 twink there. Category:Cataclysm Category:Raid Category:Solo Category:Firelands